


Время, назад

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Прекрасная первая ночь. Но что же делать с дружбой?





	Время, назад

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно рассказом Брэдбери "Обратный отсчет"

Откинувшись на подушки, они некоторое время лежали в молчании, пытаясь отдышаться, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга и пробуя распутать клубок из собственных эмоций. Получалось так себе. 

— Это было потрясающе, — наконец отважился произнести Тимми. — Даже лучше, чем я представлял.   
— И как часто ты это себе представлял? — не упустил случая подколоть его Арми.   
— Ну... время от времени. Надо, конечно, еще проверить, не изменится ли самочувствие к утру...   
Неловкие смешки.   
— Точно. Пожалуйста, не отмораживайся по примеру Элио.   
— Нет-нет. Вот только... Нельзя отрицать, что мы все испортили.   
Арми похолодел.   
— Что?   
— Нашу дружбу. Теперь ей пришел конец.   
Арми, не ожидавший, что ему так быстро придется перейти от эйфории к фазе серьезных разговоров, растерянно покосился на Тимми.   
— Ты думаешь?   
— Конечно. А мы ведь неплохо держались до этого момента. Удавалось постоянно быть вместе и при этом сохранять некоторую дистанцию, несмотря на наше взаимное влечение.   
— Ну хоть взаимность влечения ты не отрицаешь.   
Смущенно порозовевший Тимми попытался накрыться одеялом с головой, но после недолгой возни был побежден и возвращен в исходное положение.   
— Не отрицаю, — признал он. — Нам бы пришлось отмотать историю к самому началу, чтобы избавиться от напряжения. Оно буквально гроздьями в воздухе висело.   
— Это как гроздья гнева, только эротичнее.   
— Точно.   
— Мне кажется, нашей главной ошибкой был тот ужин, — сказал Арми, выставив воздушные кавычки на слове "ошибка".   
— Когда мы настолько напились, что не смогли найти дом Луки?   
— Да. Казалось бы, совсем маленький городок, три улицы и вокзал, а у нас получилось заблудиться.   
— И мы попытались отыскать путь по звездам, — подхватил Тимми. — Ты убеждал меня, что хорошо разбираешься в карте звездного неба, а на самом деле просто дурачился и придумывал несуществующие созвездия.   
— Когда ты заподозрил неладное?   
— Где-то на "скоплении золотистых ретриверов". Но небо в ту ночь и правда было совершенно необыкновенное, глубокое, как колодец. И плавно вращалось у меня над головой, спасибо спиртному за это. Мне все казалось, что если не уцеплюсь за тебя, то упаду в него и потону.   
— Мы нашли на небе цепочку из звезд и нарекли это небесной аллеей славы, помнишь?   
— Да. И ты сказал, что видишь на одной из звезд мое имя.   
— Все еще вижу, стоит ночью выйти на улицу и посмотреть вверх.   
— Ох... А потом, когда мы все же двинулись в путь, ты меня прижал к какой-то каменной стене и сказал, что хочешь отрепетировать последний поцелуй.   
— Репетиции — лучшие отговорки на свете!   
— Это верно. Может быть, и не ужин виноват, — сказал Тимми, кивнув, — а Та Самая Репетиция.   
— В точку. Ты прав. Мы же были чертовски близки к тому, чтобы заняться любовью прямо на лужайке у Луки.   
— Он бы все это заснял и вставил в фильм.   
— А потом вырезал и добавил ко всему тайному и прекрасному, что уже успел припрятать от посторонних глаз.   
— Так значит, ты уже в тот день желал Тимоти, а не Элио? — с серьезным видом спросил Тимми.   
Арми не стал отпираться.   
— Определенно. Я... Ну, наверное, тебя это сейчас не утешит, посреди панихиды по нашей дружбе, но я едва могу припомнить время, когда не желал Тимоти. Может статься, что я начал желать его и до лужайки.   
— Значит, когда показывал несчастному смущенному Тимоти свои любимые фильмы и шутил, что, мол, двум евреям можно сниматься в гей-фильме про концлагерь и это не сочтут оскорбительным? Кстати, я все еще уверен, что сочли бы.   
— Я тоже. Мне просто нравилось тебя смущать, а "Ночной портье" идеально подходит для этой цели.   
— Негодяй.   
Фыркнув, Тимми стукнул Арми по плечу. Арми легко поймал его за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, тем самым полностью обезоружив.   
— Надеюсь, ты не прячешь тут где-то нацисткую форму или цепь, — нервно пошутил Тимми, не зная, стоит ли ему отдернуть руку. Несмотря на то, что секс у них случился буквально пять минут назад, его по-прежнему словно током прошибало от каждого прикосновения Арми.   
— Нет, не успел прикупить. В Креме с цепями напряженка.   
— Слава Богу.   
Разговор ненадолго прервался. Арми молча вырисовывал линии на ладони Тимми. От этого было щекотно и очень смущательно. Радостно. 

— Может быть, я захотел Тимоти Шаламэ сразу, как увидел. В день знакомства. — сказал Арми после длинной паузы, чуть понизив голос.   
— Неужели? — Тимми не верилось, что кто-то мог запасть на него с первого взгляда, но Арми поглядел на него с непроницаемо-серьезным видом и кивнул.   
— Ты был слишком необыкновенным. Я приехал - и попал в другое измерение, а ты оказался моим проводником по неизведанным землям.   
— Я тебя очень ждал. Волновался, представляя, как пройдет наша встреча. Вдруг ты окажешься высокомерным? Или злым? У тебя же намного больше опыта, ты играл в дуэте с известнейшими актерами, вроде Джонни Деппа. Где он, а где я.   
— А я ворвался в комнату чуть ли не вприпрыжку и закричал, что рад тебя видеть.   
Тимми искренне улыбнулся.   
— Я сперва обрадовался, но тут же нашел новый повод для страха. Подумал, что если не прерву ради тебя урок музыки, ты меня самого сочтешь высокомерным придурком.   
— Как я мог! Захожу в залитую солнцем комнату, а там сидит парень, словно сошедший с картин великих художников, и играет на пианино. Пальцы так и летают над клавишами. Тут-то я уверился, что не зря согласился на роль. Что легко получится изобразить влечение к тебе.   
— И вот до чего мы дошли..   
Тимми притих. Метнулся взглядом к прикроватной тумбочке, а затем посмотрел на дверь ванной. Наверное, Арми там оставил обручальное кольцо. Тимми никогда раньше не доводилось вступать в связь с женатым человеком, тем более, с женатым мужчиной. У которого есть ребенок. Даже если (начав с завтрашнего утра) они будут сторониться друг друга, время вспять не повернешь. Несколько неосторожных слов, ненавязчивый флирт, случайные прикосновения, "я помню, ты боишься щекотки" — и вот он, не успев толком осознать происходящее, оказался зажат на кровати _под_ Арми и сам приглашающе раздвинул ноги, забыв про стыд, осторожность и прочие возможные преграды. Теперь же эмоциональные качели мотнулись в обратную сторону, сильно приложив его острым углом по совести.  
— Может, у нас еще получится вернуть все как было? — спросил Тимми слегка дрожащим голосом.   
— Как было когда? После "Портье"? После репетиции? До нашего знакомства?   
— Мне кажется, нам нужен период после знакомства, но до фильмов и репетиций. Мы могли бы попробовать еще разок. Начать дружить правильно, без флирта, напряжения и прочего. Я боюсь ипортить тебе жизнь, понимаешь?   
— Ты ее и не испортил. Изменил — да. Но все, что случилось здесь сегодня, произошло по обоюдному желанию. Не думай, пожалуйста, что я начну тебя обвинять и представлять развратным соблазнителем.   
— Я и не думал. Но все же... У тебя семья, благополучная жизнь. Я очень, очень хочу быть твоим другом, Арми.   
— Другом — и только?   
— И только. Ради тебя. Ради меня. И ради нашего фильма. Представь, какие слухи могут начать ходить. Это ничем хорошим не кончится. Нам необходимо стереть из памяти сегодняшний вечер и попробовать начать с чистого листа. 

Какая-то грустная пост-ирония творилась. Элио уговаривал Оливера сделать шаг вперед и превратить их дружбу в нечто большее, а он намеренно отталкивает Арми и делает вид, что не замечает насколько тот расстроен. Поступать правильно — тяжелый труд, эмоциональная мясорубка. 

— Ладно, — согласился Арми с явной неохотой. — Наверное, это и правда самый разумный вариант. Забыть, сдружиться заново... Значит, ты сейчас уйдешь?   
Тимми стало холодно и неуютно, когда он представил, как встает с постели и покидает гостиничный номер _друга_. Пожалуй, эмоциональная мясорубка начнется сейчас, а до этого были лишь его смутные представления о ней.   
— Нет, — смалодушничал он. — Я не сказал, что мы должны расстаться немедленно. Сегодня — это же еще не завтра.   
— Глубокая мысль, — засмеялся Арми, немного повеселев. — Запомни фразу, на интервью пригодится.   
— Да ладно, а что такого! Друзья тоже могут ночевать в одной постели, это не делает их любовниками, — постарался отбить атаку Тимми.   
— Ага.  
Насмешливый тон.   
— Ага.   
С нажимом. "Я серьезно".   
— Ага.   
— Придурок, — беззлобно произнес Тимми. — Все, давай спать.   
— Ладно.   
Арми лежал рядом, но не прикасался к нему. Достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло его тела, недостаточно — чтобы хоть как-то удовлетворить вновь пробудившийся телесный голод. Похоже, разговор его немного приглушал, а теперь преграды не осталось. Тимми пытался игнорировать голод, но получалось не слишком хорошо. Попробуй усни, если душа ноет.   
— Арми, — тихо позвал Тимми, промучившись несколько минут. Если Арми успел уснуть, то все, ничего не поделать. Значит, уж точно — не судьба.   
Но Арми ответил сразу, и голос у него совсем не сонный.   
— Да?  
— Пока завтра не наступило и мы не начали обратный отсчет... Не мог бы ты взять меня за руку?   
Его руку тут же накрыла чужая большая ладонь и слабо сжала, переплетая пальцы. Впрочем, слово "чужая" не годилось. Тимми счастливо вздохнул, вновь почувствовав приятное томление, сладость и покой. Эта рука, этот человек, что лежал рядом с ним, готовый без лишних вопросов выполнять его глупые желания — что бы ни случилось с ними дальше, чужим он его назвать уже не сможет.


End file.
